


After

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: October is for the Cassunzels [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Moonsandra, Naked Cuddling, No Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rapunzel is lucky to have such a considerate girlfriend, Tangledtober (Disney), cassunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: The aftermath of a little sexy time for Cass and Raps. No explicit content; just good aftercare and cuddles.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some discussion on Discord about how there is not enough aftercare in fanfic. So I thought I'd do a piece that is just aftercare to shake it up.

Rapunzel lay there in bed, her breathing becoming more steady as she came down from her high. Running a hand over her face, she gave a short laugh at how good she felt. Yes, she had missed this. It was evident in the way her body had practically convulsed when Cassandra pushed her over the edge, as if she had forgotten the sensation and was reliving it for the first time.

And Cassandra had noticed.

When she was finished, she had traced kisses over Rapunzel - all over her - before saying she would be right back. Rapunzel could only nod vaguely as she was lost in the haze of sensual bliss.

Cassandra was proud of herself. She had missed her girlfriend so much and was happy to have her back all to herself. The moment Rapunzel stroked fingers through her electric blue hair in awe, she felt a rush of emotion that ended up with a pile of clothes on the floor and some much-needed loving. Now that they had had their fun, it was time to take care of her lover. Sure, things had not been too crazy, but Cassandra knew Rapunzel and could read her body as well as any manual on how to properly clean a sword or maintain a motorcycle. She knew her girlfriend craved affection, but she had to get cleaned up now.

Grabbing a towel, she ran it under warm water in the bathroom sink. Cassandra glanced at her reflection: short blue hair that was a little disheveled now, lipstick marks along her neck and shoulders, and that soft glow of a woman after sex. Boy did she feel good. And she knew Rapunzel felt the same - considering how much of a mess they made.

Once the towel was nice and damp, Cassandra returned to the bedroom finding Rapunzel still lying there with a dopey grin on her face.

"Here," she offered the towel as she stood by the bed.

Rapunzel looked over and accepted it with gratitude. "Thank you." It was just damp enough to do the job - and so warm. Rubbing over the sensitive spots between her legs, Rapunzel hummed contentedly. "This is so nice."

"I knew you'd like it," Cassandra chuckled as she joined her in bed. "Gotta take care of my girl."

"You always do," Rapunzel replied, handing the towel back to Cassandra who promptly tossed it on the floor. Feeling so warm and relaxed, Rapunzel curled into her lover's body, savoring the contact of her skin and the way Cassandra held her close.

"Mmm, this is nice," Rapunzel murmured as she inhaled that distinctive scent. "You smell nice."

"Not as nice as you," Cassandra quipped, running fingers through long golden locks as her other hand gently traced circles over Rapunzel's hips and her lower back. Softly kissing her forehead, she kept tracing little patterns along Rapunzel's body to prolong the state of bliss, knowing just how much they both had missed this. The touch of her sun-kissed skin, the glow of her hair, the freckles on her cheeks and those beautiful lips. Oh, how Cassandra missed it all.

And Rapunzel couldn't be happier in the strong arms of her lover again. The way she held her protectively, the feeling of her muscular frame pressed against her, the touch of strong yet gentle fingers awakening every inch of her body, the softness of her bosom as she nuzzled into it. God, how she missed Cassandra. She reclaimed her lover and in turn let herself be claimed, and now she could feel safe and warm again.

Thank goodness she was warm, because the cool October air was starting to work its way inside. But Rapunzel refused to dive under the blanket - not yet. As long as her lover was this close, she was plenty warm. But she did snuggle even closer when a chill ran up her spine.

"Are you cold?" Cassandra asked with a hint of concern.

"It's fine," Rapunzel mumbled into her neck. "You're warm. Just let me have this."

"Whatever you want, baby," Cassandra replied, abandoning her teasing and wrapping both arms tightly around Rapunzel. She felt Rapunzel loop her arms around and over her back, tugging her as close as possible, and their legs becoming entangled. Cassandra knew she would need to get a blanket soon; even Rapunzel's insanely long hair couldn't keep her warm enough for long. But for now, they remained together like this. Rapunzel wrapped up in everything _Cassandra_ and loving it.

"You know what I missed?" Cassandra asked quietly, her breath ghosting over the top of Rapunzel's head. She felt a small shake of that head in response.

"This. I missed the touch of your body and how warm and alive you are. So full of life and energy. But I also missed that look in your eyes when you see me and suddenly become a different person. Like you can only see me."

At those words, Rapunzel tilted her head back to properly look into those eyes she loved so much. Even with her transformation, Cassandra was still the most beautiful woman in the world in her eyes.

"You're all that matters, Cassandra," she whispered softly before leaning in for a kiss. They repeated the kiss but for a bit longer, enjoying the taste of the other.

Speaking of taste...

"You know what I'm craving?"

"Oh no, don't tell me you want to go again," Cassandra teased with fake shock.

Rapunzel laughed. "No, I'm good. I just really want some cupcakes."

Cassandra tapped her chin in thought. "Didn't I see some on the counter when I came in?"

"They're pumpkin flavored too!" Rapunzel said excitedly as she sat up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cassandra rolled her eyes as she rose from her position. Next thing she knew, Rapunzel was tugging her out of bed and leading her by the hand to the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. Not to mention how she didn't seem to care that they were still naked, but what did that matter? They were having some badly needed private time and no one was around to judge them.

Sure enough, there was a big box on the counter that was filled with cupcakes. Rapunzel opened it up and inhaled the pumpkin goodness mixed with sugary frosting. Her smile grew a bit wider as she felt two arms snake around her tummy and their owner pressing into her back. "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much," Cassandra replied, kissing her shoulder. "But I just wanted to get a whiff of these assuredly delicious cupcakes."

"Liar."

"It's true!" And as if to prove her point, Cassandra leaned forward as much as she could and sniffed the air leaving Rapunzel giggling in her arms.

"Would you like to help me eat them?"

"Yes, please," Cassandra replied before pausing to think. "Actually, bring that box with you and let's get back in bed."

Rapunzel turned in her arms. "Really?"

"Yeah, we can watch a Halloween movie together. What do you say?"

"As long as you promise to help me clean the bed afterwards," Rapunzel answered, her smile betraying the firmness in her voice.

"I promise," Cassandra replied, giving her a quick kiss before releasing her hold so Rapunzel could get the cupcakes. They walked back hand in hand and got comfortable in their bed, Rapunzel digging into a cupcake as Cassandra searched for a nice, not-so-scary movie on the TV. Once she found one, Cassandra looped an arm around her girlfriend and snagged a cupcake, while Rapunzel snuggled into her lover and placed the box across their laps.

It was about a half hour into the movie that they remembered to grab the blanket to keep from getting chilly.


End file.
